eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1127 (4 May 1995)
Synopsis Ricky gets a surprise when Roy comes to see him at the Arches, but can Roy succeed in getting Ricky to see Pat's point of view? Della and Binnie celebrate a deal they have just struck but it is brought to an abrupt halt when Steve finds out, while Bianca is driving David round the bend. Della sells the lease for the salon, at a profit as the holder will give them a discount for paying in advance and the buyer is paying now 'til Sept. So they will have £140 and she goes to the Vic and tells Binnie and says just enough to stay on a nice hotel for a week, very romantic. They kiss. Peggy says "do you mind!" When Steve hears he says that he gave Della the lease assuming that she'd keep it not sell it, so he should have it. She sulks a bit and Binnie says "after we helped you set up your café etc and helped serve the opening night.." Steve says OK, half each then. Sharon gets the solicitor's letter, Michelle is horrified that she's handing it over but has to leave for work and says don't do anything 'til I get back. However, Sharon does. Peggy is surprised and she and Grant celebrate (Grant not very enthusiastically). When she goes into the Vic after work to get some wine, Michelle hears this and is cross, she goes home and can't believe it. Sharon says she's moving on, it is now full of bad memories, etc, and she's not coming back to Walford either. David gives Bianca another driving lesson which is an unmitigated disaster, as she is hopeless and gets out in frustration, giving up. She gets the seat belt stuck and David leans over her to unstick it, and they both look a bit embarrassed. When they drive back to the square (David drives) they chat and make fun of Alan in his porter's job. David says he has big plans for his business. Ricky sees them get out of the car laughing and David tells him that Bianca is a very quick learner. (!!!!) Arthur's collecting £5 from everyone for the VE-day party. Nigel has to do a seating plan, and he tells Debs he's got great seats fro them and Clare. Debbie says she has to work, her boss has just told her (he's trying to stir things and be as difficult as possible). Nigel is disappointed, but doesn't complain. Roy goes to see Ricky and manages to win him over and see that Pat deserves a little happiness, etc, and she must miss Frank, but life goes on, etc. Ricky goes to Pat to apologise for being nasty but he was afraid that she'd forget all about him, and leave the family. Cindy takes the twins to playschool, talks to some mothers who have jobs and pretends she does too, and that her husband goes away a lot so she has to look after the business (ie cook a few chips! haha). Just as she's finished this lie, Gita comes over and says Hi, but didn't hear what was just said. Cindy looks guilty though. Credits Main cast *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Susan Tully as Michelle *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Sid Owen as Ricky *Michael French as David *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Michelle Joseph as Della *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Mark Monero as Steve *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Jack Chissick as Stan Duggan *Angela Phinnimore as Marcie *Mandy Travis as Karen Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes